Bring it On, Mary Sue
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /OneShot/ It was a typical day in the Cyborg 009 universe, when, out of nowhere, a brave, beautiful heroine comes along and saves the world with her nifty selfmade gun. Please, leave a flame. You know you want to.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009, or the idea of making fun on Mary Sues. I'm just here to let you read.

****

Bring it On, Mary Sue

One-Shot: It's all About Me

Author's Note:

Rest assured, I'm sure that there are good Mary Sue stories out there. I, for one, haven't seen any. Although some of original characters, 0014, 0015, etc. are okay, most of the ones I glance at aren't very well written. This short story is written just for people who are tired of them, too. 

**__**

Dedicated to my friend, GoldAngel2, who deserves all the praise she gets (and told me to write this)!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, A MARY SUE IS…

…Usually a female character who always ends up with someone great, in our case, 009, 002, or 004. She is so pretty, smart, and strong (with her one little flaw) that she loses the 'human' touch, the 3-D feel of a character. Many growing writers often mistake 'Mary Sues' for good character.).

Part I…

The night was cold and dreary, lightning flashing, illuminating the shades of Dr. Kazumi's house. The cyborg known as 003 looked out the window. Suddenly, "Guys! Something's approaching!"

The other cyborgs, save for the baby cyborg, 001, all jumped, wide-awake. 

"What's wrong, 003?" asked the handsome, young man, a cyborg referred to as 009.

"Something is approaching, and it looks like it's injured!" 003's voice was filled with concern, her eyes filled with worry. 

"It's probably some animal," 002 commented, his red hair flaming.

"No, it's not. This something has something strange about it, like these really powerful vibes!"

"Then we must see what it is," Professor Gilmore said, pipe in hand.

"Yes, Professor," everyone answers, for the professor has become somewhat of a father figure to them all.

Everyone rushes out (without 001, of course), and they start looking for the newest cyborg, I mean the injured person.

Very soon, they find a girl, and a very beautiful one at that. She had long auburn hair and pale skin. Her long, dark eyelashes made her face look complete. On her black gangster clothes was a nametag: Mary Sue.

All the male cyborgs sigh because she is so pretty and 009 instantly falls in love.

"She's so beautiful," he whispers out loud.

No one says anything because they know he is right. 003 looks at the girl and at 009's expressions and instantly knows that she doesn't have a chance with him. Thus, she sadly looks at 009.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she asks sadly. 

"No. Now that Mary Sue here has arrived, the author doesn't have enough time to write about you. Sorry."

003 looks down. Then, "Bye everyone," she says happily, popping into a ballet leotard and disappearing, obviously to France.

"Too bad," 007 says quietly.

"You too, 007. You're not good-looking enough for the author to write about."

"Well, I guess we have to go, too," 007 says to 006, who nods to 005.

They pop out of the scene, too, leaving only 002, 004, and 009, who, of course, are going to fight over the girl later on.

"What about 001?" 002 asks suddenly, thinking of the baby rival.

009 looked at his watch. "He should be arriving in Jamaica any second now."

"Oh good," 002 said cheerfully.

"Are babies suppose to drink margaritas and eat lots of bananas?"

Just then, Mary started stirring; a sure sign that she was about to awaken.

Everyone crowds around her, trying to see her face.

"Mary? Mary Sue? Are you awake?" 009 asked, his eyes filling with love as he sees her beautiful evergreen eyes.

Mary Sue groans as she sees the handsome face of 009.

"W-where am I?" she asks with a voice of an angel.

Everyone glances around to see if there are any bugs that Black Ghost might had placed.

"Where at Dr. Kazumi's, a doctor's house. He's good, don't worry!"

"Okay, but you better be the good guys!"

"We are," 009 and 004 assured her.

They quickly go back to the house, where Dr. Gilmore looks the cyborg, I mean girl, over. 

Looking at her beautiful face, he asked her, "Are you a cyborg?"

Mary Sue glances around nervously. "Yes, I am. I'm 0014, and I'm better than any of the original ones. I can fly, I have super strength, I can be invisible, I am super fast, I have psychic powers, I can jumped across any 50 story building, and I can see through walls. Oh yeah, I can also read your minds."

"Cool! I mean, _intriguing_!" Dr. Gilmore says, looking her over. "And you are good?"  
"Of course! I hate Black Ghost for making me a cyborg. I used to live in America and be really popular!" She fluffed her hair.

Just outside, 002, 004, and 009 start to get angry at each other.

"I saw her first, so I get with her!" 002 yells.

"Yeah, well I like her better than you!" 004 screams back.

"Shut up! I'm the main character, so I should go with her!" 009 says loudly.

It's when they are just about to fight, Black Ghost attacks!

"Give back 0014!" a low voice hisses.

"Yeah, well we like her better than you!" 002 hollers.

"So?" Black Ghost says unmercifully.

Just then, 0014 comes out. "I hate you for making me what I am!"

She pulls out her laser gun and jumps into the air. Using her super strength, she jumps into the air and shoots Black Ghost.

"AHHHHH! The pain!" he screams out. He slowly melts into the ground. "Oh no! I'm melting! **_I'm melting_**!" 

And so he disappears.

"Mary Sue! How did you do that! We've been trying to kill him for months! And you just shot him!"

Mary Sue smiles. "It's my special gun! I made it myself!"

"Mary Sue, you are my goddess! I love you!" 009 says, totally awed.

"Okay, then have sex with me!" Mary says happily.

"Okay!"

And they walk off together to have sex, even though it's going to be written by a 13 year old girl who has no sexual experience whatsoever other than that of watching a few bad movies late at night.

They lived happily ever after!

****

The End


End file.
